


Once a Month

by ScripturientJ



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Necrophilia, Omorashi, Piss, Watersports, energy drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripturientJ/pseuds/ScripturientJ
Summary: Sollux hasn't been sleeping, eating, or replying to messages. Karkat is tired of him doing this every month.





	

Sollux's bicolored eyes reflected the code that shone on the monitor before him. Several cans of energy drinks, empty and half drank, sat at his desk around him, mucking his workspace, though he was too focused on his work to care.   
Several messages from trollian sat, waiting to be read, from days ago, from hours ago. Little did he know, a worried friend was on his way to Sollux's hive. Karkat was fuming as he walked up to the door of the gold blood's hive, huffing before opening the door and entering. It smelt like shit.   
Karkat had to do this at least once a month, and he was tired of it. The mutant blooded troll stormed towards Sollux's room.   
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU." He screamed in his sexy uke voice. Sollux didn't even look up, just resting his cheek on his hand.  
Karkat looked at the energy drinks around him, face burning.   
"WHEN IS THE LAST TIME YOU SLEPT?" Sollux still didnt respond, though be just barely glanced at Karkat.   
Karkat screamed at the top of his lungs and roundhouse kicked Sollux in the face, causing the low blood to promptly piss his pants and fall out of his chair, dead.   
The mutant blood stared at his dead friend. He kneeled, stiffing at the corpses still warm piss covered crotch. Then he began to eat the fabric like a sheep.   
He was crying, Sollux was his best friend.   
The piss and jeans turned karkat on. He grabbed his dick and shoved it into the piss soaked hole he made in Sollux's pants. Karkat shot his cherry pie filling into his pants and then sniffed Sollux's piss one more time before getting up and leaving. 

Karkat had to do this at least once a month, and he was so fucking over it.

**Author's Note:**

> 100% serious fic i promise


End file.
